deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pride
Pride is a character from the Japanese anime/manga series, Fullmetal Alchemist. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Raven vs Pride (By Alanomaly, Complete) Possible Opponents *Noob Saibot *Gecko Moriah History Pride is the first Homunculus that Father created, appearing a child that assumes the identity of King Bradley's son Selim Bradley. Out of the Father's "children", Pride is the most dangerous of them all and makes his presence known as Father's end game begins. Death Battle Info Being in essence a clone of Father in a container, Pride can manipulate his shadow to assume his chaotic form while altering his shadowy mass into sharp spikes or tendril-like hands. Through his shadowy mass, Pride can manipulate and slice through that comes in contact with it. By using his shadows to devour someone, usually a homunculus, Pride gains the attributes of his victim along with their knowledge. The shadow appears to be invulnerable to conventional physical harm, although it can be deflected by sufficiently hardened objects appear particularly resistant or harmed by bright lights. Feats * His shadow covers most of Ametris's underground tunnels. * Briefly overwhelmed Edward Elric. * Last surviving Homunculus. Flaws * Underestimated humans. * Needs a light source to full use his abilities. Speed Travel Speed *'Athletic Human (In Humanoid Container), Athletic Human to Peak Human (When Travelling as Shadows)' - Pride is shown be to quick in both his forms. His shadows were close to catching Hoenheim, who is empowered with a philosopher's stone (though physically he's not on the level of the other human-homunculi, like Wrath or Greedling). We don't see him travel on foot very much. But with the usual homunculus power boost across the board, he's probably far above a regular boy in his humanoid container. Combat Speed *'Athletic Human (In Humanoid Container), Superhuman (As Shadows)' - Fighters like Edward and Alphonse, and even Greedling couldn't get close to him because the shadows moved too quickly. His human form appears to be pretty agile close up, dodging some attacks from Edward Elric, but ultimately his container lost that fight. Reaction Speed *'Normal Human to Athletic Human' - Pride's reaction speed doesn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary. When caught off guard, he isn't particularly fast to react and adapt to the situation. Hoenheim manager to imprison him with the element of surprise, and Heinkel was slaughtering him when he was able to creep up on Pride. Strength Lifting Strength *'Regular Human (Humanoid Container), Athletic Human to Peak Human (Shadows)' - Pride's lifting strength in his humanoid container is never really shown off. Because of the general homunculus power boost, we can assume he's a lot stronger than a normal boy. But even with the philosopher's stone, his shell isn't likely to be much physically stronger than a grown man. His shadows however, easily lifted Gluttony and Kimblee up into the air. Striking Strength *'Regular Human (Container), City Block to Multi-City Block Level (Shadows)' - Again, his container is stronger than a normal boy, but not all that impressive. But his shadows are one of the most destructive powers in FMA. The only thing he can't cut through is alchemically enhanced carbon, like Greed's shield or Ed's transmuted northern automail. Anything else, he slices apart with ease, and the reach of his shadow blades means he can destroy a lot with an attack. Durability *'Street Level to Wall Level' - Pride has homunculus powers of recovery and regeneration. However, attacks that barely slow down the other homunculi have a more pronounced effect on Pride. When hit by Yoki's car, Pride is incapacitated until they have escaped from him. Whilst he did survive being mauled by Heinkel, it is implied had the fight gone on much longer that Pride would have died. Overall Tier *'9-B' (Superhuman - Wall Level) to 9-A (Superhuman - Small Building Level) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Category:Square Enix Character Category:Villains Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Homunculus